Deseos de Navidad
by Boggart Girls
Summary: Desearía poder compartir algo que por más fugaz que sea quedará siempre marcado en mi corazón. Desearía que me digan que me quieren, ese sería el mayor consuelo que pudiera encontrar. Oneshot. Claro y conciso. Carta de un hijo a sus padres.


Deseos de Navidad

Queridos mamá y papá:

Ya sé que no podrán entenderme, pero en esta Navidad quería hacer algo que no hice antes: expresarme a través de esta carta. Tenía ganas de hablar con ustedes, por eso les escribo estas líneas. Al empezar a hacerlo me asaltan las lágrimas, y también la alegría de hablar con ustedes.

Quiero que sepan, antes que nada, lo mucho que les amo a los dos, y que hay un gran vacío en mí al no poder acompañarlos durante estas fiestas. La abue me cuida muy bien, pero hay dos lugares a la mesa que jamás podrán ocuparse, y son los suyos.

Ya tengo catorce años, y aunque sé que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, solo espero un milagro para que ustedes puedan recuperarse y volver a vivir conmigo. No sé de donde saco fuerzas día a día para mantenerme en pie, pero lo hago. No puedo explicarle a nadie cómo siento, porque es algo que no puedo describir con palabras, es simplemente imposible.

No me siento feliz, pero tampoco me siento triste. No puedo sentirme mal por algo que nunca tuve ¿o no? Nunca tuve una mamá con quien decorar la casa con motivos de navidad, ni tampoco un papá con quien jugar guerras de nieve; sencillamente nunca tuve un padre con quien compartir mis miedos, alegrías, tristezas, como todos los demás chicos de mi edad. Aún así, me siento agradecido de aunque sea poder tenerlos físicamente y de poder observar el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que los voy a visitar a San Mungo.

Esta Navidad, como todas las anteriores, pediré por ustedes, con la abue que siempre está a mi lado. Desearía que compartieran esta noche conmigo, pero sé que no podrá ser, que jamás podrá ser. Desearía poder compartir una sonrisa, un regalo, algo que por más fugaz que sea quedará siempre marcado en mi corazón. Desearía que me digan que me quieren, porque a pesar de todo lo que los niños dicen a sus padres, ese sería el mayor consuelo que pudiera encontrar. Como quisiera que todo esto fuera en realidad un sueño, una pesadilla. Pero sé que esto no lo es, esto es una dura y cruel realidad.

A pesar de que no me tuvo mucho tiempo en sus brazos, extraño los abrazos de mamá y esas cálidas sonrisas de papá. A pesar de que yo parezca fuerte desde afuera, no se dan cuenta que todavía soy un niño pequeño por dentro, aunque no recuerde prácticamente nada de cuando era chico. Lo mucho que los extraño a ambos es inexplicable.

No quiero que piensen mal de mí, pero hay veces en las que envidio a mis compañeros; deseo profundamente recibir lechuzas suyas a diario, durante las clases, me haría mucho bien. También quiero decirles que ustedes no arruinaron mi vida, sino que me dieron la razón para vivir, y es por eso que intento levantarme día a día con una sonrisa en mi rostro, por más pesado que se me haga.

Quiero agradecerles lo que ahora soy. Gracias por darme la vida, por su amor, por las caricias, por el dolor. Gracias por darme fuerzas para crecer, gracias por enseñarme a dar de intensa forma y nada esperar, por enseñarme como es la vida a pesar que a mi lado no estén. Quisiera ser su orgullo, como ustedes son el mío por luchar día a día con su condena, llenan mi vida de un sentimiento tan único que a veces el simple hecho de pensar que algún día no lo tendré me atormenta.

He visto como se están acabando sus fuerzas, sus voces, sus ojos ya no miran igual, lo único que no ha cambiado es el amor que sienten por mí, ese lo siento aun más fuerte. Los veo sufrir y sé que añoran el tiempo en que me llevaban de la mano, en que me cargaban, el tiempo que salían a jugar tras de mí.

Creo que eso es todo, me despido pero no sin antes recordarles lo mucho que los extraño. Sí, mamá: quisiera llegar a casa y que me recibas con un gran abrazo algún día, quiero dormir sobre tu pecho y quiero que me mimes. Sí, papá: también quisiera que me enseñes muchas de todas las maravillosas cosas que tú conoces, quisiera escuchar consejos, afrontar discusiones entre padre e hijo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, quisiera volver a escuchar sus voces nuevamente. Los necesito demasiado, creo que no van a ser suficientes dos, tres, cuatro cartas para expresárselo.

Con amor,

Su hijo, Neville Longbottom.


End file.
